


Silence

by willowbot2000



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Peter gets bullied by Tony's co-workers.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Silence

They had been late to the meeting, because Peter didn't know how to put on a suit. Tony was so desperate to get to the meeting without being yelled at by Pepper, so he didn't say anything when Peter sloppily tied his tie. When they walked into the building, people were staring at them and whispering to each other. Tony just put on his sunglasses and casually walked down the long hallway to the glass elevator, leading Peter with his hand behind his neck.

When they got into the elevator, Peter seemed nervous. "Why were people staring at us?" Tony just looked ahead and answered quickly, "Don't worry about it. If anything, it's my fault." Peter nodded, and thought about all of Tony's co-workers. He imagined them to be nice like Tony. But when they walked into the room, they seemed the opposite of nice. They all seemed twice as old as Tony, and they glared at him and Tony as they walked in.

"Who is this?" One of the men asked, laughing softly, "Is this another one of your playboy studs?" Another man asked. Tony sent him an angry glare, and put his hand on Peter's shoulder protectively. "This is my personal intern, Peter." Tony introduced, pulling out a chair for Peter, pushing Peter into the chair by his shoulder. "Personal?" One of the men laughed.

"Can we get to the meeting?" Tony asked, sitting in a chair next to Peter. The meeting then started, but the men would still send Peter weird looks and sometimes snicker at him. Sometimes Tony would notice and send the men furious glares. Peter felt really tired and bored as the meeting went on. Tony wasn't wrong when he said meetings were boring. Not only that, the meeting would be going on for five hours.

Peter felt his eye lids slowly drooping. He started holding his head up by his hands. Peter saw a couch just outside the room, maybe Tony would let him take a 30 minute nap outside. He started nudging Tony's shoulder, only to earn a 'don't bother me' look. Peter whined in boredom. The men around the table, chuckled at the sound Peter made. Tony ignored them that time and listened to what the speaker had to say.

Peter wished he could disappear into a black hole. Some of the men looked at Peter in weird ways. Peter grabbed Tony's arm and sunk his face into his shoulder. Tony nudged him away, earning a few laughs from around the table. Peter looked down at the wooden table in shame. As he stared at the table he started feeling tired again. Peter told himself he would just close his eyes for a second, then he would start focusing on the meeting.

When Peter opened his eyes again, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tony standing above him. Everyone was getting up and packing their suitcases. Peter quickly got up, following Tony's standing position. One of the men walked over to Tony, placing a hand on his shoulder and said, "You've got a good pet there, Stark. He sleeps like a baby." Tony clenched his jaw at the comment, and gripped Peter's shoulder tighter.

"I'm going to talk to someone. You can wait in the hall. I promise I'll be fast." Tony said, tapping Peter's shoulder, before pointing to the door everyone else was leaving out of. Peter followed Tony's directions and walked out to the hall. At first, everyone ignored him and talked in a small huddle. Peter thought he was safe, but was wrong when the crowd moved over to him. "So, your Stark's 'personal' intern?" One of the men asked. Peter nodded proudly at the comment. "Makes sense. Stark would only tie his 'personal' intern's tie that way." All the men chuckled and Peter tried to cover up his tie.

Peter felt like a target without Tony here to protect him. The men kept coming up with jokes and insults for him. Peter kept looking through the windows of the office and Tony was just in, watching Tony desperately. He wished Tony would turn around just once to see his fearful look. But Tony didn't. He just continued talking to the man. Peter wanted to run into Tony's safe arms and lay there for hours. But he couldn't.

Peter was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt someone shove him. He didn't understand what was going on, only those who ever did it thought it was humorous, because they did it a few more times. Before Peter could do anything, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him out of the crowd. "Come on, kid. We're leaving." Tony said, pulling Peter into the elevator.

When they got to the lobby. Tony told Peter to sit in one of the chairs, while he talked to the receptionist. Peter looked around the lobby, looking for something to distract him. While he looked around, something caught his eye. It was a hot chocolate machine. Peter strolled over to the large hot water thermos and grabbed the foam cup on the top of the stack. He tore open a packet and dumped the brown powder into the cup. Place his cup on the table and pour the hot water from the thermist into the cup.

He walked back over to his chair and sipped on the chocolate. He was happy the men weren't down in the lobby. Peter must have forgotten to knock on wood because the elevator opened to show the large group of men. They were just talking, but all laughed when they saw Peter sitting alone. "Look, it's Stark's intern!" One of the men laughed. Peter sunk deeper into his chair and hid behind his small cup of hot chocolate. Before any of the men could say anything, Tony pushed through the crowd and pulled Peter off the chair, leading him to the front doors.

When they got outside, Happy was waiting in a black Audi, the windows were tinted black. Tony opened the door and slid into the back seat. Peter was about to get in, but was stopped by Tony. "Only water and hard foods, Peter." Tony said annoyed. Peter looked at Tony, then down at his cup of hot chocolate disappointed. Tony motioned to the trash can next to Peter. Peter dropped the cup into the trash and slid in next to Tony.

For the rest of the ride, Peter stayed silent. Sometimes Tony would glance at Peter and feel bad when the boy was still looking out the window emotionless. Tony would lift his hand to rest it on Peter's shoulder, but stopped himself every time. Peter was pretty annoyed and upset about the fact that all of Tony's coworkers made fun of him. He knew Tony wouldn't understand since he was used to the name calling, but Peter hated it.

When they got to the compound, Tony nor Peter took any motion to get out of the car. “Happy, could you go inside. We’ll meet you there.” Tony said. Peter heard the sound of a car door open and close. It took a minute for Tony to actually say something. “Kiddie, I know you're upset about having to throw away that cup.” 

Peter felt his eyes well up with tears. He wasn’t upset about that. He hated the things those men called him. Peter tried to blink away his tears. But that just caused them to fall. He angrily wiped them away, which just led to a sob escaping. Tony instantly pulled Peter into a hug. Peter cried into Tony’s neck as he ran his fingers through his curls. “Hey, buddy. Are you upset about what those men called you?” Tony asked in a soft voice.

Peter nodded and let out another sob. Tony held Peter closer and whispered in a soothing voice. “What they said wasn’t true, Petey.” Peter shook his head. “They said I don’t know how to tie a tie.” Peter cried. Tony pulled Peter away from him and lifted his chin. He slowly worked as he untied Peter’s tie.

Peter flinched a few times when Tony pinched him with the tie. Tony was able to finally finish untying the tie. Tony retied the tie easily. “Com’on.” Tony said tapping Peter’s shoulder. “Let’s go inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter is coming...


End file.
